big wolves on campus
by the terrible toy-eating tookle
Summary: this is a big wolf/ digimon crossover. rated PG-13 for some violence.some tiora. please R
1. bitten

AN: hey guys wazzup?! Any way, this is a story that I wrote a while ago (when I was in 7th grade) that I wanted to share with you please tell me what you think and mabye I'll continue to write it. I'll need at least 5 review to continue.  
  
*pikashooter*  
  
PS this is a digimon/big wolf on campus crossover. it has a bit of tiora and a little tommy/lori romance.  
  
  
  
Big Wolves On Campus  
  
by pikashooter  
The digidestined were walking along a beaten path worn by the many digimon who traveled the path before them. "Tai, can we please take a rest? We're getting awfully tired," asked a young Kari, looking respectfully into her older brothers eyes. The 12 year old boy stopped and looked, observantly, at his younger sibling and then focused on the other 3 digidestined behind him. She was right, they did look extremely tired. Kari who had just recently recovered from her fever, looked as though she was about to pass out and Gatomon's ears were drooping surprisingly low. Izzy was sweating and panting heavily while Tentomon was complaining about how much his wings were hurting him. His eyes then focused on Sora. Beads of sweat were on her pale face. Tai couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, no matter what the circumstance. He then looked back to his sister and nodded his head in agreement. "Finally," sighed a relieved Sora as she sat on a fallen tree trunk. So Tai, where are we headed to now?" asked Biyomon as she landed beside Sora. "Spiral Mountain," he answered without any hesitation. " Piedmon's the only Dark Master left and we're not safe until he's on the extinct species list". "Yeah, So you've told us," piped up an annoyed Izzy, while trying to contact Gennai on his computer. After considering the fact that he's been telling them that since he defeated Machinedramon, he sat down and started to think of how he would be able to attack Piedmon by surprise.  
_______________________________  
  
"I don't believe it an inter dimension porthole right here in Pleasantville," cried an over excited 18 year old boy. The boy was very small and lanky, his short, black hair put into a spike, and his pale, sickly complexion, along with his black trench coat made him look almost vampierish. "Come on Mertin, it can't be much different from that worm hole thing," complained Tommy as they sat down in Mertin's bedroom. Unlike Mertin, Tommy had brown hair, he was bigger, stronger, and on top of all his kindness and all other good qualities, he was a werewolf. Whenever he got scared or overexcited he "wolfed out". "So, what's so boring about that," asked Lori, the female of the group. Although she didn't look it, Lori was very strong. She was skinny with light blond hair and both Tommy and Mertin were competing over who was going to be her girlfriend. "I mean, come on Tommy, it might be fun," she said while grabbing a flashlight. Tommy hesitated then agreed. They grabbed a few other items that they thought might be of use then headed off to the Pleasantville woods, where Mertin was positive the porthole might be.  
  
_______________________________  
  
The five digidestined and their faithful digimon partners were setting up camp for the night. Despite the long walk which seemed to take for ever, they all felt that night had come early. "I propose," piped up the always knowledgeable Izzy, "that even though this world is digital, there could be a day light savings time here". "That's cool, digital day light savings time. So that means that their solar system is somewhat similar to ours," said Tai with a newfound interest in what Izzy had to say. "Precisely, I see your actually under starting to understand what I have to say for a change," claimed Izzy who was thrilled that he was getting to the intelligent Tai that was hidden VERY deep down inside of him. Sora stifled a laugh, it wasn't every day Tai actually understood what Izzy said.  
Agumon had just gotten back from scavenging for food when Tai had decided to go to gather some firewood. He got up and headed off towards the forest when Sora's voice stopped him. " Hey Tai, where are you going," she asked as she stood up and walked towards him. Tai answered her as to not wake Agumon who was sleeping peacefully by the place where Tai was sitting. "I'm going to get some firewood. I'll be back in a few minutes". Sora couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Piedmon was bound to be somewhere close, and Tai was going without Agumon. What if something happened to him. Tai started to walk away when he stopped and said, "Look, if any thing goes wrong I'll yell, O.K.". Sora sat back down, "that doesn't make me feel any better," she mumbled as she watched Tai disappear behind the trees.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Tommy, Mertin, and Lori were by the lake when they decided to take a rest and have lunch. Lori took some sandwiches from her backpack. While Tommy was asking Mertin about what he was jumping into. "So, where exactly will this porthole or whatever take us to," he asked Mertin while Lori handed him a raw-chicken sandwich. "Well, I don't know exactly, but according to my research, we should end up in a world whose astronomical structure is similar to ours," said Mertin as Lori handed him a turkey sandwich shaped like a witches head. There they ate and enjoyed themselves, talking about what they were going to do when they reached the other side of the porthole. Little did they know that there was another creature looking for the porthole. A creature with dull, yellow eyes. A creature that walked on all fours.  
____________________________  
  
Sora sat by the fire lost in thought. Tai had been gone longer than expected and she was starting to become worried. Kari had gone to sleep half an hour ago along with the rest of their digimon. "You like him don't you," said a voice that could only belong to Izzy. She looked at her friend who was currently working on his computer, no doubt trying to figure out where they were. "What gives you that idea," she asked, trying to hide the obvious. Izzy looked at her, laughed as though she had just said something hilarious and said, "only because you have been staring at him none-stop ever since he saved you from Datamon". Sora, realizing he was right, nodded her head and continued to stare into the fire. "Yeah, I guess I have been making it pretty obvious," she said more to herself than to Izzy.  
____________________________  
  
Four dog-like feet hit the ground repeatedly as the creature searched the forest for the porthole. He stopped as he noticed a piece of the forest shine as he walked past. He had been looking for this now for four months and it was now time to carry out his mission. The creature shuddered as he remembered the last task his master sent him to carry out. He had failed to transfer enough werewolf instincts to Tommy Daukins, his last victim, and paid dearly for his failure. Tommy was a good werewolf and was now fighting against his master. Now, now was his time to redeem himself. He would seek out the one named Yagami Taichi and turn him into a werewolf, then his werewolf instincts would bring him to murder his fellow Digidestined. Why his master wanted him to do this was far beyond him but he wasn't concerned about why, he was concerned about how. He had been told that this new enemy would be closely guarded by powerful creatures, even stronger than himself, so how was he to get this Taichi alone. He pondered this as he walked towards the porthole. Suddenly, he felt very light headed as he was engulfed in a white light.  
  
__________________________  
  
Tai walked, not caring where he was going, into the forest in search for dry twigs they could use for fire wood. Often he would find him-self lost in thought, thinking mainly about Sora. He had had a crush on Sora since before he could remember, he just couldn't figure out how to tell her. His daydreaming about Sora and himself alone on the beach, hand in hand in hand ended quite suddenly as he spotted something glow for a brief period of time. His original plan was to just leave it alone and search the place in the morning, when Agumon would be there to protect him if it turned out to be more than he could handle, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
He continued to trek though the forest, towards the light until he found what he was looking for. He, at first, thought it was a wolf until he realized that it was about the same height as Izzy and had sickening, yellow eyes. The creature raised it's head and started to sniff the air, then turned it's head to face exactly where Tai was hiding. Suddenly Tai realized that only one thing could be going through that monsters' head right now: food. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran of to where he was sure camp was, with the creature right behind him. Then, all because of his blind panic, he tripped on a fallen tree branch and turned to face the inevitable. Just as quickly as he spun around, he felt sharp teeth jab into his right arm. He screamed in pain hoping, praying that some body would here him. Then, just as he felt his arm was about to fall off, he grabbed for the branch he had fallen on and whacked the source of all his pain unconscious. Then, clutching his wounded arm and shouldering the tree branch, he staggered towards his camp.  
  
___________________________  
  
Tommy, Mertin, and Lori were, once again, in search of the pothole. Tommy remained clueless as to what his part in this was, but Lori was obviously interested in what Mertin had to say, which made Tommy somewhat jealous, though decided to think nothing of it. He and Lori had been going out for quite a while now and Mertin, even though he had the hots for Lori, had decided that it was better this way, although he would often interrupt their dates with outrageous remarks about their janitor being a leprechaun. "Typical Mertin," he thought as he stepped over a fallen tree trunk. Mertin was sort of the school outcast, teased for his overactive imagination. Tommy often wondered whether it was friendship or sympathy that made Tommy hang out with Mertin but every time this question would enter his mind he would always come up with the same answer: friendship. Mertin and Lori were the only people who weren't threatened or scared when they found out that there was a werewolf in town, therefor they were the only ones he could trust with his secret. He would often have nightmares about the time Tim and Travis, the school bullies, got the entire town chasing after him with guns, pitchforks, and nets, completely unaware that he was one of their friends. A sudden cry of excitement interrupted his train thought. "Their it is," cried Mertin as he noticed a piece of forest that didn't really fit in. In between two oak trees their was what looked like a picture of a tropical rain forest. They walked towards the porthole and examined their backpacks to see if they were missing anything. Once they were sure they were prepared, they stepped into the porthole and were completely engulfed in a white light.  
___________________________  
  
Tai had been walking for a half an hour now, following the signal on his digivice to camp. "Man, I didn't realize I had wondered so far off," as the dot that resembled him drew nearer to the three white lights that stood for his friends.   
Finally, just when he was feeling as though he would pass out from loss of blood, he reached the camp. When Sora saw his arm she stood up and ran over to him, a mix of terror and curiosity etched on her face while Izzy immediately grabbed a large leaf and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. Agumon, who had woken up due to all the confusion, ran over to his friend. "What happened," he asked while he glanced at Tai's injury. Tai looked at the tiny T-Rex and then at his fellow digidestined. Tai then explained the story of the creature he had encountered, gave his digivice to Izzy to find any information on what had just attacked him, and went to sleep.  
When Tai awoke he was greeted with Izzy looking very worriedly at him. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Izzy turned his computer around so he could see the screen. There, in bold letters, were the words: DIGIMON UNIDENTIFIED. Tai suddenly realized that what ever had bitten him was most certainly not a digimon.  
  
  
  



	2. nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but a pack of sugar-free gum and a couple magazines.   
AN: Yes, I know this ch is MUCH shorter than the first but I'm having a bad case of writers block and I also need a bit of help. In the end of this (short) chapter I have a question. Those of you with answers please e-mail me at wings4ears@cs.com.  
PS: I know that I said I wouldn't write any more unless I received a certain amount of reviews, but I've had a case of the flew and got bored of laying in bed for such an extended period of time. R&R if ya feel like it.  
  
  
BIG WOLVES ON CAMPUS CH 2  
  
  
Darkness. Everywhere he looked was the same. He tried running but for some reason his legs wouldn't move. Finally he began to regain his senses. Tai looked all around him and realized that he was beck in the forest where the creature had bitten him. Something was different though, he could feel it. Tai became alert as he heard something move in the distance. Just what he was doing here he didn't know or care. He was hungry. Tai began following the noises, trying to find their source. He became impatient and began to run, but this wasn't right. People run on two legs not four.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. Once his vision cleared he was surprised to find himself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. "Oh, TK, It's just you", tai exclaimed to the younger digidestined. "Of course it's me silly. Who'd ya think it was? Matt?". Said the other, glad to see his friend up again. Shortly after the discovery about whatever had bitten Tai, the young man had passed out again from a mixture of shock and blood loss. "how ya' feelin' Tai? , asked TK with worry etched across his features. "I guess I'm OK. How long have I been asleep?". "bout two days. TK replied, "Kari will be happy to find you awake." A smile on his face formed as he thought of the girl's expression of happiness she would have. "Ya, I bet she will". Tai then let out a series of short raspy coughs that almost woke up the rest of their small group. "I should probably go back to sleep. Good night TK", then Tai lay back down, closed his eyes and slept.  
  
  
OK, here's my question: should Tai turn evil and try to kill the digidestined, or should he be kinda like tommy and be a good werewolf?  
  



End file.
